Couldn't Sleep?
by Red Aigh
Summary: Neither Jake or Chance is able to fall asleep one night which carries them into each others arms in a night they both needed. A follow-up to Love Takes Flight. Please review. Oneshot Lemon Slash M/M sex


_Hey, there. I'm back again._

_I decided to do a follow-up lemon to Love Takes Flight after the reception I got from it so I hope you like it if you liked the first one._

_I'd like to give a special thanks to Cool Kat who's given me some great feedback, story dedications, and even unasked advertisement on my stories. Thanks a bunch, man!_

**_Warning- M/M sex_**

* * *

Jake Clawson, for whatever reason, wasn't able to sleep.

It had been a busy day at the garage, though they had no unexpected missions, he had expected sleep to pounce on him the minute he go into bed. No such luck.

All he could do was snuggle more up against his lover, Chance, who he currently had his arms wrapped around like a firm but gentle pillow. Jake loved holding onto Chance while he slept. He liked it equally when Chance held onto him with those strong arms of his. Except during thew inter neither was much for sleepwear. They normally just slept in their underwear like tonight. This of course aided to much more skin contact.

They had been together for nearly three months now. They had moved their beds together shortly after their first night 'together'. The bed they had first made love in. What a night that had been. It had been a big step forward in their relationship that night, deciding Chance would be the one to have his virginity and Chance giving him his, but Jake was glad they had taken it. Jake was slightly embarrassed that it hadn't stopped at the bed in the following days that they "explored each other." They had now done It on he floor, the kitchen table, and the hanger. They got horny in the weirdest places and at even weirder times, but ultimately no place had really been better than their bed.

But of course there was more to their relationship than sex, as great as it was. And for what it was worth, Jake was proud of how far they came knowing that for the both of them **it had been a huge...**

* * *

******...Shift**ed just slightly in Jake's arms. If you had told him that eventually he'd be sleeping with his best friend back when they met in high school, he wouldn't have believed you one bit. Now, there never appeared to be any other idea of what could have been.

He shuffled more in Jake's arm to find a good sleeping position. Depending on the time of night they would switch out who was the "bigger spoon and little spoon"

But on nights (like right now) when Chance was lying with his back against Jake's chest, Chance would sometimes wiggle his butt against Jake's crotch. They would both giggle in bed and depending on how exhausted either of them were, decided what would happen next. It had been fun finding out what turned Jake on in the same way that Jake found out what excited Chance. He was somewhat aroused just feeling Jake's arms around him now, knowing what Jake had going for him "down there"

And as of right now, Chance couldn't see sleep on the horizon no matter how much he tossed and turned, and he was really hoping Jake was just as restless.

Much like a person feeling for a doorknob in the dark, Chance slowly nudged his rear end back against Jake feeling for his groin. With enough effort, he'd eventually feel something hard.

A second later he heard Jake behind him say. "You trying to tell me something, love?"

"Maybe," Chance said wryly. He felt Jake lean closer and slip his tongue behind Chance's ear, knowing it was one of Chance's two erogenous areas. If this was going to turn into something, he would be getting to the other place soon.

Jake released his hold on Chance and rolled from his side till he lay on his back. Chance could tell his mind hadn't yet decided yet but had concluded to consider it.

"Couldn't have asked me this when we were both awake?" Jake said

"Since when have you needed a reason to have sex?" Chance asked rolling over propping himself up on his elbow to face Jake.

"Haha, never." Jake said. "I've, been feeling a bit pent up tonight. I was just wondering what brought it up for you."

From his propped-up elbow Chance looked down on his slim-framed tom. "The same reason I suppose, I mean, it has been over a week."

"Has it really?" Jake asked in slight shock.

"**Yeah, last time was on the couch, don't you...**

* * *

**...remember**ed it well. They had been watching tv on the couch together. Jake had gotten up to get a drink and when he came back he found Chance lying across the entire length of the couch on his stomach meaning to take up the entire space.

Chance had meant it as a joke. Jake knew this but he had taken it a different approach to it for which they were both very glad for in the end. Jake simply made himself comfortable lying on top of Chance's back finding Chance's body very form-fitting to his own. He eventually got Chance's pants down to his thighs to reveal the chubby ass he liked so much. A minute later, Jake had penetrated said ass and was pounding the tabby hard into the couch while Chance gripped the sofa arm in pleasure.

And it had been a week since? The realization brought about a wave of salacious desire over Jake. He now wanted it as bad as Chance did.

"In that case, tonight is as good a night as any. How do you want-"

Jake was cut off by what happened next. Chance had suddenly rolled over on top of Jake now staring him eye-to-eye.

Jake was a bit stunned by the sudden ferocity in his partner not fully knowing **what event was at...**

* * *

...**hand**s grabbed each of Jake's wrist pinning them down to the bed above the Jake's head.

Chance stared down at the dark tom whose eyes were currently filled with mild confusion and rather enjoyed that look. Chance couldn't help but wonder if this was the way he looked right before Jake penetrated him on their first time.

Jake began "What-" but Chance quickly brought down his head to meet Jake's, clamping his lips tightly against his cutting off what ever it was Jake was about to say. A moan from Jake fought against the opposing mouth but not to much avail. Chance prodded his tongue in between Jake's lips, digging deep, having his way with his mouth.

Chance knew how to get Jake hot and bothered. He'd quickly gotten him from considering, to accepting, now he had him going further but they weren't at their destination yet. But they'd be in that position soon. **Chance wanted his own ass to be...**

* * *

**...dominated** by Chance while kissing was an interesting stance. It was different for them and Jake was surprised Chance took the leap of faith. Though most acts of love were just that. And, he had to admit, Chance was good at it

Jake also realized that Chance's ass wasn't the only thing about him that was tight. His grip easily gave it a run for its money. Jake lightly squirmed in the embrace, but Chance's added weight made it nearly impossible for him to throw off, not that he wanted to. But his attempted movement somehow stimulated him more as Chance's tongue fought its way into his mouth. Jake found himself giving into the intrusion of Chance's tongue, letting it glide across his own.

Finally their lips parted enough for him to speak. "You really want it tonight don't you?" Jake asked as he noticed **his member was now fully...**

* * *

**...extended** an arm and reached under him grabbing a handful of his lover's package neatly wrapped in the green boxer shorts Jake wore.

"More than you know. And from the feel of it, you want it too." Chance said giving a gentle squeeze to Jake's hardened equipment. He could tell his methods were working as Jake began to tingle at his touch.

"Let me just get the lube then." Jake started to sit up but Chance held him firmly in place.

"We don't need it." Chance said with a grin.

"You wanna take it raw?" Jake said looking at him surprised though Chance could hear the concern in his voice. "I don't think that's the best idea."

Chance continued to grin and he knew to Jake it must look like he concocted an diabolical plan. "There's another way to slick your dick up."

Much like the clever cat he was, Chance slowly crept lower down Jake till his face was right above the tent of Jake's boxers. He opened the fly front letting Jake's stiff dick slip through, licking his lips at the sight.

"Watch your teeth." he heard Jake say warily. 'He really could be nervous at weird times.' Chance thought to himself.

"I know what I'm doing," Chance said just before engulfing Jake's cock.

Chance lapped at the cock like a a hungry dog slowly. For a moment he didn't move much, just taking it in as though he was familiarizing himself with it. As Chance started moving his head up and down on the stiff member he made sure he was spreading a copious amount of saliva reminding himself that this would be going up his ass soon, but he was almost getting too distracted by his own desire for what he was doing. In just a few moments of engaging in this he found that he loved Jake's taste almost as much as **his sizable cock's...**

* * *

**...texture** of Chance's tongue was amazing. He had learned a lot of its capabilities tonight. It knew all the right places to travel to. As an upsurge of pleasure rocked him he jerked the back of his head into his pillow trying to regain his senses, but all of them seemed to have been relocated to his groin. He felt like he was going to melt right there the more Chance kept on with what Jake now believed was Chance's greatest talent (beaten only by his combat flight abilities of course). He screwed his eyes up to the ceiling, and without thinking finally blurted out "God, I love you Chance."

Chance looked up at Jake, his lips still thoroughly wrapped around Jake's manhood, the image almost made Jake chuckle. Chance momentarily let Jake's cock slide from his mouth. "Of course you say that while I'm sucking your dick." Chance jeered good-naturedly.

"No I mean, I really do love you." Jake said shaking his head afraid that what he said had come off very shallow and insincere. He had to let Chance know this wasn't just whim said in the heat of the moment. After all, he had told him this before.

But Chance smiled and Jake knew his meaning was understood. "Calm, down. I know what you mean. But why don't you show me how much."

Jake smiled back loving where this was going. He knew exactly what Chance meant, what Chance wanted. "Ok then. Then show me your cute round ass."

Without a second thought, Chance turned himself around on his hands and knees presenting his backside to Jake. How Chance just went from dominating him to being so passive Jake would never know, but it sure was a turn on.

He almost wanted to to just lie there watching as Chance jiggled his butt teasingly in the air for him. But of course that sight was too irresistible to Jake. As he began to kneel behind Chance, Jake rested his hand softly on Chance's lower back, the other erogenous area. As he caressed this region with care he said "Have I told you how cute you are when you're so submissive?"

Chance looked back at his lover "Do you plan on fucking me through my tighty whities?"

"I'm getting there." Jake assured his love. If this was their first time again, there would be questions of "Should I remove your underwear for you or would you rather do that yourself?" Now there was no need for questions. It was amazing, Jake thought, at how in tune they were with each other now.

Jake gingerly slipped his fingers into the elastic of Chance's briefs and slid the back down over his rump **till the elastic was secured under...**

* * *

**His cheeks** grew red as he blushed. Even though Jake had seen his butt numerous times before and had always treated it with care and satisfaction, it was always this moment he was a bit nervous/excited, especially in this position. On his hands and knees he could see nothing that Jake was doing. It was this moment all his trust was in Jake as he prepared for the first intrusion knowing at any second later Jake would be inside him. It was the brief moment when he couldn't remember if he loved taking Jake's cock up the ass or not.

As he began to feel Jake start to push in he cringed, but only slightly. There was no couch arm to hold onto like last time so he clenched the bed spread in his fist as if in desperation to hold onto the eventual glorious feeling. Whether he was always this tight or whether it was just the week with out sex he wasn't sure, but the more Jake pushed in the better he felt.

'Definitely something I love' Chance thought, his mind was as _**ready to explode almost as much...**_

* * *

_**As his cock**_ disappeared into the crevice between Chance's rotund thighs Jake felt the inner warmth from Chance that he had come to love. "God I've missed this," Jake thought to himself.

He had the (nearly) uncontrolled desire to pound his love's ass senselessly, but he withheld. Though he knew Chance's endurance much better now, he was still always

making sure he never did anything to push him too hard. Plus if he did well enough, he knew Chance would be asking for just that soon anyways.

After slowly pushing in all the way, he waited a few more seconds until Chance nodded signaling he was ready. Jake leaned forward and whispered in Chance's ear "Glad to see you're still tight after all these fucks." He heard Chance beneath him give a breathy chuckle before he started to retract.

As he heard Chance gasp he reached under him to give Chance's cock a good jerk. Since he only lowered his underwear in back his equipment was still enclosed in the front pouch of the briefs. Jake decided to just slip his hand into them but not without first running his hand down the toned chiseled abs Chance had gotten from recent workouts. And he Jake had to admit they felt **even better than they...**

* * *

**...looked** straight down at the bed sheets and gasped at Jake's cock pulling out, no longer embarrassed by his whimpers Jake enticed out of his body. He had stopped feeling that way after their first few times, especially when he found out how much they turned Jake on and consequentially how much better Jake fucked hearing them.

It was then he felt Jake's hand slide into his underwear and wrap around his member stroking it carefully. Though Jake's hand's movement in the briefs were restrained by the fabric, it stretched enough to let him do the job. Chance moaned with pleasure, officially back in his domain. As Jake hilted again and again he felt Jake's balls slap his ass with every thrust accepting each one of them willingly. He started to rock himself back and forth against Jake's cock drawing it out that much more and ramming it back in even deeper to his insides that seemed _**determined to hold onto it and not...**_

* * *

_**...Let go**_ of Chance's cock for a second and gave a quick slap to Chance's ass, seeing it reverberate and jiggle from the impact, but more importantly feeling a quick squeeze from Chance's insides jolted by the brief shock of stimulating pain.

"Ugh, Oh yes!" Chance groaned clearly having enjoyed it as much as Jake had.

"Who's ass is it?" Jake said riding this wave of sexual desire. Though Chance was usually one to jeer on a regular basis, in the bed Jake made his fair share too.

Through a series of grunts Chance managed to answer. "Yours. As long as your dick is mine."

"Naturally," Jake replied. "Ugh, you like my cock inside of you?"

Chance lifted his head up. "Oh, yes, Fuck me!" Chance practically snarled. "Fuck my ass."

Jake increased his frequency, slamming till he was fully inside him every time to reach his prostate. With his hand back in Chance's briefs, he stroked Chance in rhythm with his own thrust knowing neither of them could take much more.

He felt the onslaught of his impending climax and tried to shut himself to it to make it last. He was able to hold it off for a few seconds more before his dick erupted deep inside of Chance's ass filling him to the brim with his week-long-pent-up seed.

Jake could only compare it to a breaking past of some barrier hardly coming close to describing **how wonderful it...**

* * *

**...felt** Jake's cock spew inside of him sending him over the edge causing his dick to give in to its own impending orgasm that shot out of his stiffened cock soaking his briefs enlarging a stain slowly as it seeped further across its fabric. Chance felt his warm liquid running running down the front of his leg while he felt Jake's running down the back of his thighs. He slowly eased himself down till he was lying on his stomach, after a few minutes Jake pulled out and rolled off of him to lie face to face with him.

* * *

"Good for a week without it?" Jake breathed.

Chance nodded with a pleased look on his face. Chance replied "And you gave me what I needed to fall asleep."

"What, an ass full of my load?" Jake asked smiling.

"Among other things." Chance said with a playful jab to the tom's chest. "So? Glad you didn't fall asleep?"

"Is there any doubt?" Jake asked moving so he was chest to chest with the kat. "Whether awake or asleep, you're the kat of my dreams."

"Sappy much?" Chance said trying to hold back a chortle. "God, you can be so corny sometimes."

"Hey, well excuse me for trying to be romantic." Jake said.

"I'm joking again, I like that you want to be romantic." Chance said wrapping his arms around Jakes shoulders. "It's one of the many things I love about you."

"Good to know," Jake said in his lover's arms.

Feeling eachother's chest rise and fall from their breathing that was slowly relaxing, the two Kats fell asleep at last.

* * *

_Thank you for reading and thank you to all the people who favorited my first story. I had never expected my stories to get this much good feedback._

_Merry Christmas! Review if you can!_


End file.
